


Kindness

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, soft domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Hector thinks Isaac hasn't been kind to himself lately.He decides he's going to fix that.
Relationships: Hector/Isaac Laforeze
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Kindness

A sharp scream echoed through the boiler room. A creature of the night stumbled to its newly gifted feet, panting and swiping its claws at anything that moved in its disoriented state.

Isaac stepped back, meeting its monstrous eyes with a hard stare. 

The beast calmed, recognizing its superior and bowing apologetically. Isaac grabbed his cloth and began cleaning his station as the night creature went to join its kin, exiting without a sound.

“God, you’re like an angry dad with them.” came a voice from the opposite doorway, “One look and they shrink away.”

A voice that belonged to his fellow general and lover.

“You should be working.” Isaac replied without looking up, trying and failing to get up a stubborn bloodstain, “What would Dracula say if he caught his general playing hooky?”

“Nothing, because I already met my quota for the day.” Hector replied coolly, a coy smile spread across his face that only grew wider as he approached his partner, “And you met your hours ago.”

“Doesn’t hurt to have extra soldiers.” Isaac argues, yet doesn’t resist when the other forgemaster pulls him into an embrace from behind. Hector hums softly as he rests his chin on the other’s shoulder, pressing their cheeks together.

“...You want something.” he says after a moment.

“What makes you say that?” Hector asks all too innocently, batting his lashes like a maiden caught misbehaving.

“Last time you were like this, you asked if I could pretend to be a king who fell for his personal attendant.” he recalls, conveniently leaving out the part where he had indulged the fantasy all to willingly.

“That was the last time.” he says as he presses a kiss behind Isaac’s ear.

Isaac cocks a brow, “So you don’t want to ask me something?”

“... now that I think about it, there was something I wanted to ask you.” he smiles helplessly and shrugs.

Isaac chuckles and rolls his eyes, “So needy, my dear Hector,” he purrs as he turns and returns the embrace, “Tell me, what does my love want this time?”

Hector practically melts into his eyes, looking up with begging eyes better suited for Cezar wanting a treat, “May I be in charge tonight?”

“Oh?” Isaac smiles, curiosity thoroughly peaked, “And what do you have in store?”

“That, my love, is a surprise.” Hector chuckles, drawing idle circles across the other’s chest, “If you would indulge me, of course.”

“How could I ever say no to you, my dearest.” he says, sealing the deal with a tender kiss. Hector leans into it, breaking it only a moment later so he could turn to leave, “I’ll be expecting you.” he says, throwing a cheeky look over his shoulder before he shuts the door behind him.

Isaac laughs and shakes his head, returning to cleaning his station. Though admittingly, he is finishing his chores quicker than before.

* * *

Hector’s forge is located in one of the highest turrets, as opposed to Isaac’s quarters deep in the boilers.

At first, Isaac considered all of the spiralling stairs and open hallways to be a hassle, but after so many views of the night sky and the surrounding landscape bathed in the moonlight he decided there were perks to having a forge with a view.

He pushes open the door to sight of a bed, bathed in the glow of moonlight as if it were a stage lit for a passionate performance. Vials of oil sit on the nightstand within arms reach, a hint towards the events waiting to unfold. There is light coming from the bathroom along with the sound of Hector softly singing to himself, a Greek melody drifting alongside the steam.

Isaac closes and locks the door behind him, careful not to make a sound as he takes off his clothes and folds them. He places them on the vanity before walking over to the doorway of the bathroom, watching as Hector prepares a bath for afterwards. The bathtub is one of the more luxurious ones in the castle, with steps both inside and outside the tub for getting in and out, with heated pipes surrounding it so that the water could stay warm for as long as one wished.

“You’ve been spending too much time around your night creatures,” Hector says without looking up, “Lurking in the shadows like that.”

He shakes the water from his hand and stands, walking over to the other with a confident stride. Isaac wraps his arms around the other, trapping him in an embrace as they press their foreheads together and gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes.

Isaac’s eyes were like a book only Hector could read. He could see the slightest changes, to the tiny ways he smirks to the way his eyelids droop the smallest bit when becoming bored. The most telling feature about him was his eyes, for if anyone fit the idea of the eyes being the window to the soul it was Isaac. They were like a carnelian sea, calm on the best days and raging on others. 

In the same regard, Hector’s eyes were warm despite their icy color, the type of warmth that nourished all it touched like Apollo’s light.

Their hands roamed their bodies, sculpted and fit, tanned skin dotted with freckles and dark skin decorated with precise lines and tiny clean circles.

Isaac’s backside bumped into the bed, so he sat down as Hector mouthed pretty bruises along his neck. Hector’s hair glows in the dim light like ivory silk, as if spun from the moonbeams themselves. It frames his face perfectly as he pulls back to smile and lick his lips, and Isaac has to fight the urge to take it in hand and pull at that pretty hair.

“What are the rules?” he asks breathlessly, feeling hot all over. It was the few types of heat he actually didn’t mind.

“Simple.” Hector replies as he smooths a hand down his thigh, smiling coyly, “You have to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’.”

Isaac actually blinks in disbelief, “That’s it?”

“It will be harder than you think.” he chuckles, “Oh, and you have to make up for whenever you don’t say it, any way I want.”

Now _that_ was more their speed.

“Lay down,” Hector ordered. Isaac did so, eager for what was to transpire. He watched from the corner of his eye as Hector reached for and grabbed a vial of oil. He shut his eyes, preparing himself for the slick finger pressing at his entrance… what he wasn’t ready for was when Hector began to pour the oil over his back instead.

He looked over his shoulder for an explanation only to find his partner in the midst of massaging his back.

“You’ve been working very hard,” Hector says as he rubs circles around Isaac’s shoulder blades, working out the tired ache that had been present all day, “You should take more breaks.

Isaac cocks a brow, “You wanted to be in charge tonight… because you think I don’t know how to take care of myself?”

Hector looks up at last, smiling and shaking his head, “It’s not that you can’t care for yourself.” he says as he moves his hands down, massaging along the base of his spine, “I just think you need to learn to be kinder to yourself, Isaac.” he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade without breaking eye contact, “And I’m going to do it for you until you you learn how.”

Isaac wasn’t quite sure what to make of the proposition. It sounded downright oxymoronic, to dominate another with gentle touches and sweet gestures… that wasn’t to say he was _opposed_ to it.

“Alright,” he says as he lays his head back down. He can practically feel Hector’s beaming smile as he continues to smooth his hand over the other’s skin, always mindful whenever he goes over the more heavily scarred parts of Isaac’s back.

The warmth growing and coiling in his groin is both familiar and strange, being stirred in ways he didn’t know possible. Isaac can’t help the sigh that escapes his lips, nor the shudder that runs up and down his spine. 

Hector simply makes a humming noise as his hands drift down, resting just above his buttocks, “Is there something you want, Isaac?” he asks much too casually.

“How pent up are you going to let me get?” Isaac inquires breathlessly, only to be tsked.

“Remember our rules,” Hector reminds him coyly, “You should watch that mouth before I gag it.”

Isaac swallows, “My apologies,” he murmurs as his face heats up, whether from lust or embarrassment he doesn’t know, “I want to feel more of you, please.”

“There we are,” Hector says, “Roll over for me, love.”

Isaac nods as he rolls onto his back, the combination of oil and sweat practically gluing the linen to his back. Hector moves to straddle him, kissing his cheek tenderly, “It’d be a shame to cover up that mouth,” he says, “Especially when it makes such beautiful noises.”

The warmth in his groin suddenly turns hot and heavy, his member standing at full attention now. Hector gives it a few languid strokes, his light touch driving the other to the verge of madness.

“Hector, _please_ ,” he pleads in between pants, hands fisting in the sheets.

“Not yet, love.” Hector shushes him, reaching over for a second vial of oil sitting on the dresser and slicks up his hand further, straddling his waist and pressing their cocks together. He takes them in hand, sighing happily as his slicks fingers work their erections. The sweet touches are torture, promising more to come but on their own time. It’s a side he didn’t think Hector had, this deviously saccharine game is something he never even thought possible from the other.

“Are you going to make me do all the work, Isaac?” he asks suddenly. 

“No,” Isaac swallows after a moment, dizzied by the sudden question.

Hector places the vial of oil in his hand with a smirk, “Ready yourself for me,” he commands, “And if I suspect you’re pushing yourself too hard in any way, I’ll take this privilege away from you.”

Isaac nodded understandingly, mind hazed with lust as he went to pull off the cork of the vial. Suddenly Hector grabbed his wrist, “Have you forgotten something?” he asks wantonly. The rules from the beginning surfaced, making Isaac’ heart skip a beat as he realized his mistake.

“I let it slide before,” Hector sighed, feigning disappointment as he poured more oils onto his fingers, “But repeat offenses _must_ be addressed.”

With that, he grabs Isaac’s ankles and practically throws his legs over his shoulders, wet fingers tracing around the ring of muscle that had been neglected in all the foreplay that came before. Isaac grunted as the first finger breached his entrance. His body reacts immediately, hands fisting in the sheets, teeth gritting, eyes wrenched shut as drops of sweat bead across his body.

Hector shushes him as he stretches him, skillfully fitting in a second finger beside the first, “You’re doing so well for me love,” he coos as he scissors him open, spreading the oil in and around as much as he could.

“Th-thank you,” Isaac moans, the set of rules fresh in his head from the previous denial. Hector rewards his politeness by speeding up his ministrations, fingers brushing against the bundle of nerves inside the other that made him see stars. It was if he was a skilled musician with an instrument, creating a chorus of moans and gasps of “ _Oh God, right there- fuck! Please, Hector!”_

After what felt like eternity, it seemed Hector decided the first act of his symphony was complete, shifting forward and pressing the head of his cock against his entrance, biting his lip as he pressed inside his lover. Isaac, the one everyone thought prided himself on control and stoicness shouted in pleasure, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Their lips clashed together, tongues dancing heatedly against the other as Hector slowly pushed the rest of the way inside.

Isaac broke the kiss to watch as Hector’s lust filled eyes roamed his body, hands gripping his hips as he began a slow, shallow rhythm. His cock was hard and aching, barely placated by the earlier stroking as precum dripped down the side of his length. Words were far beyond his grasp now, leaving him only to communicate in desperate cries of pleasure as he’s left teetering on the edge of release, the climax he wants so desperately held just out of reach.

The noises seem to do the trick as Hector speeds up, wet skin slapping with each thrust as he himself becomes lost in the throes of pleasure. One hand moves to stroke Isaac’s cock, three strokes all it takes to finally push the other of the edge into orgasm. His release is heated, punctuated by grunts as his hips buck wildly, cum spilling over his own crotch and thighs. Hector keeps pounding into him, drawing out breathless gasps as Isaac loses himself in the afterglow, body twitching and left oversensitive by his release. It doesn’t take long before Hector reaches his own climax, coming with a shout as his hips tutter and still, spilling his load inside the other.

For a few moments it seems time has come to still. The chorus of pleasure comes to a halt, the sound of heavy panting the only thing in the air. It’s Isaac who makes the first move, brushing a strand of hair that was sticking to Hector’s sweaty cheek behind his ear. The grey-haired forgemaster smiles and smoothes his hair back, blinking as if clearing the lust from his eyes, “Well… how’d I do?”

The question is asked so casually ,so nonchalantly that Isaac snorts and barks out a laugh unbecoming of a general forgemaster, “Hector,” he says between chuckles, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were definitely an incubus.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Hector huffs out a laugh, pressing their lips together for a tender kiss, “Can you walk?” he asks in a whisper, breath puffing against Isaac’s lips.

“Of course.” he nods, sighing as he sits up and rubs out the ache in the small of his back. Hector clings to his arm the entire way to the bath like he’s his escort, sighing blissfully as they step into the warm water.

“How long had you been planning that?” Isaac asked as his eyes slipped shut, taking a moment to enjoy the steam coming off of the water.

Hector hums in thought as he grabs a washcloth, “A week, maybe a week and a half?” he says as he grabs a vial of soap and pours the content onto the cloth. Isaac wordlessly sits up, allowing the other to begin cleaning his back. It takes a bit of slight scrubbing before the oil lets go of his skin, sinking down to the top of the water and floating there in small circles.

The baths are usually the perfect end to their night, but Isaac has the feeling that the steam isn’t the only thing filling the air. There’s the feeling of words unspoken, words that want to be said but aren’t sure how to be voiced.

“Do you really think I’m not kind to myself?” he prompts.

Hector blinks, “No… maybe…” he says as he looks at the washcloth in his hands, as if he’ll find his voice in the fabric. Isaac takes the cloth from him and begins to clean him in the same gentle way.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Isaac reminds him softly, gently tilting the other’s head back so that he could pour a cup of bathwater over the sweaty and messy hair. Hector sighs, whether from the water hitting his scalp or in frustration he can’t tell.

“I don’t want to seem pushy or act like I know best, I worry is all,” he says after a moment as he pulls his wet hair back into a loose ponytail, “And I thought maybe I could show you that being kind to yourself isn’t a scary thing, or something like that…?” he chuckles awkwardly, hold a hand to his face, “God, forget I said anything, that sounded stupid.”

“No it doesn’t,” Isaac assured as he grabbed that same hand, holding it reassuringly, “I suppose I do have a habit of pushing myself too hard.

Hector smiles a bit at that, “Are you sure you’re not saying that just to placate me?”

“Of course not,” Isaac says, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, “I could never lie to you, love.”

Hector turns his head and laughs all flustered, a blush coloring his cheeks a deep red.

They get out and dry off soon after that, ready to call it a night until-

“Oh dear…” Isaac sighs as he sees Hector’s pets laying among the pillows that had been knocked to the floor during their fornication.

They looked at each other with uncertainty for a moment.

“Well, I’d hate to be the one to wake them, especially when they look so peaceful.” he shrugs, motioning to them as if to make his point.

“You’re lucky the beds are soft enough to not need pillows,” Isaac sighs as they creep over to the bed, stepping over the creatures and pillows alike, “Otherwise I’d be inclined to suffer your animal’s wrath rather than a sore neck in the morning.”

They settle in for the night in each other’s arms, Hector falling asleep the moment his head lays on his lover’s chest. As Isaac starts to drift off himself, he stares at his silver hair in thought...

He knew within the next month, these tender moments would come to a stop. They would have to put on a professional front, keep their hearts tucked away in their closets until the day came that they could freely love again, in a world free from judging eyes and scornful looks, free from pyres and mobs.

Perhaps he could ask Dracula for tomorrow off, just to enjoy these moments while they still could.

**Author's Note:**

> this took longer than i expected to write and i'm not entirely satisfied with it, but i hope you guys like it regardless TTwTT


End file.
